Watching
by ShatteredManic
Summary: What happens when Ed and Al are being watched by a man the government has no records on, who doesn't even exist? What extents will Hohenheim go to to save his children? /takes place after the Brotherhood series, RoyxEd


**So yes. 3 I was going to put this on DeviantART, but that would be too weird considering this will be RoyxEd, and I've already got one shounen-ai original story up there. If I get good reviews, maybe it'll be done.**

**My username on DeviantART is IllusionedRainbows, if interested.**

Alphonse sighed groggily, sitting up and rubbing his head. He always seemed to wake up with a headache...maybe the bright light shining through the windows was what always caused it. Wait, but the curtains weren't open before he went to sleep. Edward must have been up here...most likely picking up laundry and cleaning. He smiled. So that's who was trying to wake him up earlier.

Edward was a lot more active around the house lately, which gave Al more time to sleep. Edward was up and about cleaning and cooking while Alphonse was focusing more on his studies for school. Which, he was thankful for now that exams were quickly approaching. He was a bright boy, just as smart and sharp as his brother, there was no doubt the exams would come to him as a piece of cake.

Alphonse threw his legs over the side of the bed. He could smell breakfast already, egging him downstairs. His brother was a good cook, now anyway. After Edward turned 18 he decided to get cooking lessons from Gracia, and they definitely paid off. Edward was just as good of a cook as the woman that taught him, and maybe even his own mother.

Sunday, a day to spend with his brother and no one else. With Edward's new military position, colonel, and Alphonse's schooling, it was becoming more and more difficult for them to find time together. Ed was gone on missions a lot of the time Al had time off, and no matter how much the young colonel begged for time off from his superior, General Mustang, the man denied him and sent him away. The Flame was such a prude, sometimes.

A smile was given to Alphonse the minute the boy hit the bottom of the stairs. Edward was carrying a basket of clothes, juggling detergent and fabric softener. He adjusted the basket on his arms before opening his mouth to speak, but Al cut him off by accident.

"I'm sorry." Al said quietly.

Edward just smiled and adjusted the heavy basket once more. "Don't worry, go ahead."

"Do you need help?" Alphonse questioned with a small laugh. Edward rejected politely and motioned his head towards the dining room.

"Breakfast is on the table, I was about to come get you. Go help yourself, I'll do laundry later. I'm just gonna set this in the laundry room and we'll be all set."

Alphonse nodded and ran for the dining room, unable to help himself. He was hungry and he wasn't waiting for anyone, not even his brother. After he got his plate filled with sausage, bacon, pancakes and eggs, Edward sat down and began to fill his own plate. He may have gotten older, but that didn't mean he still didn't eat as much as he stomach would handle and more. He still ate as more than Havoc, Breda, and Mustang combined. Everyone wondered how he stayed so fit, no one ever saw him exercise. Him and Al rarely sparred anymore, so it was a difficult puzzle to piece together.

"Alphonse..." Edward said quietly. Immediately the young Elric knew this couldn't be good. He saw his brother sigh before picking at his food. "Mustang called me in today..."

Alphonse glared at him involuntarily. He knew it wasn't Ed's fault, but how could he not be angry? "Brother, today is supposed to be _our _day. What the hell?"

"Alphonse Elric-" Edward scorned his brother for his language. Sure, Edward himself swore like a sailor, but with his current position in life and how much stress he was piled with everyday, he was entitled to do so. He sighed again, upset that he was becoming angry. "I can't help it. I'm a soldier, when I have an order given to me, I have to respect that and obey, I can't be like I was when I was 16, Mustang doesn't have to cover my ass anymore. If he wants, he can kick me out. With his mood lately, I wouldn't be surprised if he did decide I was useless."

"You're not useless." Alphonse grumbled. Edward scorned himself too often lately, and he became so soft and quiet. Alphonse missed his loud, obnoxious, don't-give-a-shit brother to some extent.

Edward just scoffed before replying, "either way I have to go in. Wanna come with...?"

Alphonse peaked up from his food. This caught his attention. He hadn't been there to see everyone in some time, to go with his brother today didn't sound too bad. He shrugged, trying not to seem excited. "Maybe...I don't know, I'm still kinda peeved."

Edward smiled. "I'm gonna go shower, I'm not that hungry. I'll be down soon and clean up, why don't you go shower in the second bathroom when you're ready?"

Alphonse nodded and watched his brother stand up, taking his plate with him to rinse it off. He looked down at his food before scarfing it down and taking care of his plate, running for the first floor bathroom. He showered quickly and got dressed. When he got out and got dressed, Alphonse ran downstairs and found his brother cleaning up their breakfast mess. He was dressed in his blue military pants and black boots, a white dress shirt covering his torso. His jacket hung on the coat rack by the door. He smiled as Edward looked back and smiled himself, finishing what he had to do.

Edward put the dishes in the sink, deciding they could be done later. He took in a quick breath before looking at Alphonse with another smile. Smiling couldn't be helped when Ed looked at his younger brother. Nearly twins, the younger Elric was a mirror compared to the Elder.

Edward grabbed his house keys and informed Al they'd be walking today. Edward claimed he was too uncomfortable driving that day, saying he felt light headed and driving would be a hazard. At least this way, if something happened, it wouldn't cost them both of their lives. They walked down the street silently, with nothing much else to say. All of their talking had been done the night before, and not much could have happened over the night. Thus, leaving them without conversation the next morning.

They turned a corner and saw a man in the alley way. With his head down and his whole body, down to his ankles, cloaked in a trench coat, the man looked too suspicious to walk near. They crossed the street and agreed to cross back to the other side once they felt they were far enough away. Only getting a few feet away on the side, a shrill scream caught their ears. Both Elrics turned on their heels to see the man they had avoided attacking a young woman. Edward rolled his eyes at the man's stupidity, having lunged at a woman just feet away from a uniformed officer.

Alphonse was instructed by his brother to wait where they were while he went to help. He nodded and watched Edward quickly approach the man.

"Hey!" Edward barked, putting on his official military act. With no response Edward pulled out the gun he kept in the holster. "Step away from her, now!"

With Edward just a few feet away and gun pointed at his face, then man dropped the woman's arms and let her go. As she ran she squeaked out a small thank you to the officer, earning a simple nod in response. Edward kept his gun ready to fire and continued yelling commands.

"Hands up and stay where you are!" He said, approaching slowly. He wasn't intimidated by the snarl he was receiving as he kept his strong glare, aiming them directly at the man's dark eyes. "You're under arrest for a count of aggravated assault. Anything you say or do will and can be used against you in the court of law, you have the right to speak to an attorney, if you cannot find an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Now get down on the ground, hands above your head."

The man didn't move. Edward bared his teeth in anger and frustration. "Do you understand the rights as they were read to you?"

The stranger nodded. His behavior was beginning to throw Edward off, and that man could tell. Alphonse watched from across the street with worried eyes, also confused by his behavior.

"So get down on the ground before I'm forced to take you down!" Edward barked.

"Try me."

Edward raised an eyebrow at the remark. "Excuse me?"

"I know you, kid. That gun of yours hasn't been fired very often, you refuse to use it, from what I've seen. No alchemy, either. You're no threat to me."

Alphonse grew angry with the man's insults. So obviously this man had been watching Edward, and maybe even Alphonse himself. So what if his brother couldn't use alchemy? That didn't mean he didn't have hand to hand combat skills.

Edward lowered the gun and put it back into the holster, standing straight and crossing his arms. "Down on the ground."

"You're fucking hilario-"

Then the man hit the pavement, and hard, Edward made sure of that. Within seconds the stranger was on the ground, face down, hands behind his back. Edward knelled beside him, holding his head while he pulled out the hand cuffs from the holster that held his gun.

"Really now?" Edward smirked, his attitude cocky. "You're fucking hilarious."

Whatever the hell it was, Edward didn't know, not even Al knew how it happened, but he had ended up on his back beneath the man he once had pinned. Neither of them were sure how it happened, neither of them had seen anything done to turn the situation around.

The man grinned down at him. "I know I am."

Edward choked and closed his eyes tight as something sharp and jagged dug into his abdomen. He heard Alphonse scream, then the object was roughly pulled out and the weight that once held him down was gone. He thought the man was gone, but his hopes were demolished as he was stabbed again, then again. After another five jabs to his stomach and chest, the man fled and Al was by his side.

He opened his eyes and looked up to Al, thankful he hadn't intervened. He smiled and laughed quietly. "Get some help, okay? Be careful, in case he comes back."

"But-" Al protested, "what if he comes back and kills you?"

Edward just smiled again and sent Al on his way to find help. They weren't far from the office, so Alphonse headed there in search of the General. To his luck, Mustang was waiting at the front gate, an angered and frustrated look lacing his features. Most likely, he was waiting for Edward, pissed that he was late. Oh, would he be sorry.

"G-General!" Al called nervously, approaching as fast as he could. Roy's eyes turned to him immediately, anger diminishing. He could already tell something bad had happened, Alphonse arriving alone was enough to tell him that. "Brother, he was attacked trying to make an arrest, he's been stabbed. He needs help, quick!"

Roy nodded and followed Alphonse down the street to where his brother lay, now unconscious. Al was instructed to find a phone and call for medical help as he stayed with Edward and tried to stop the bleeding. He cursed to himself, there were too many wounds to attempt to stop all of the bleeding, he didn't have that many hands. Not long later there was an ambulance and they were taking Edward away to the hospital. Roy and Al were driven by Lieutenant Hawkeye to the hospital and on the way Al explained to Roy what had happened.

Roy had his beliefs that this man was targeting Edward, and maybe not Edward alone, but his brother as well. Until the man was caught, Ed and Al would be placed under strict surveillance. Neither of them would be left out of the sight of another officer.

Until this man was caught, Edward wasn't going to enjoy the feel of someone like Roy Mustang breathing down his neck 24/7.


End file.
